P
NOTICE: This company no longer exists. It is now known as Oaken Motors. Our History On April 30, 2014, TheCounted (now Tmler) felt the unfairness of building for another person's company. He wanted his own company, so with collaboration with pickle7562 (now PicklePenguickle), P&C Motors was born. Since Tmler was ousted, P&C no longer makes "luxury" cars. Driving a P&C First Steps P&C Motors used to use Avanta's OpenChassis, because of its easy-use. TheCounted changed his name to Tmler, then made some cars for P&C using modified OpenChassis 4.4. P&C's smallest car, the Aloha, was commonly modified, because it was low-lag and low-powered. Later P&C ditched OpenChassis as most other car companies used that or SS3 on cars all around Roblox. They instead use R-Chassis from SecondLogic/Inspare. Thanks to Tmler, it has certain P&C Motors specifications. Those include infotainment, lights, and an interior set to start out with. How is it interesting? It is fully VehicleSeat powered, and it works on mobile devices, so it's brilliant. It is used on 2015 models, and it's still used! It was planned that SUVs and trucks would use ATS. P&C Vehicles Iguana The P&C Iguana is P&C's flagship sedan. It has the best P&C Motors interior in terms of quality and design, and gets a lot of attention wherever it goes. With rear entertainment, backseaters will be very satisfied and pleased. The V6 engine has 306 hp, and mated to the P&C Motors group 7-speed automatic, the ride is pleasant. This vehicle's production is now defunct. Komodo The P&C Komodo is P&C's new midsize luxury car. It features a refreshed interior design language, and it has the motor group's first straight-six engine. Many major components are special on this car. It has an aggressive front with a passive conceptual rear, and a class topping interior. Aloha The P&C Aloha is P&C's most popular car, but also most cheesy. It is an unusual type of car with no competition. It has a hardtop-convertible roof, but also it is small and economical. It has no competitors, and it has a high-performance variant, the XSR. The Aloha XSR is often compared to the Raycast Veight, built by Zephyred. This vehicle's production is now defunct. Flash The P&C Flash is P&C's compact luxury sedan. It is a best-seller, at more than 200 takes. The performance model, XSR, with 550 hp, can compete with the 800+ hp Avanta Eclipse-7. They both have the same top speed. Sprint Weirdly, this car is one of Tmler's favorites. It is a boxy compact vehicle in between a hatchback and an estate car. It is not on the luxury line, but it is an affordable shooting brake car. This car is originally a P&C Sirmentio, redesigned in permissions of EliteXKryptor. This vehicle's production is now defunct. Picante The P&C Pavilion, initially the Picante, is P&C's First SUV. It is a luxury full sized SUV with 7 seats. To many, it is seen as an up-sized Iguana. It is a comfortable road trip car and a good tower. Its 4.6L V8 hauls. It hauls people, trailers, whatever you think of. It is popular among tuners (ricers) and is one of the only remaining P&C vehicles in production. Zyro It's not a truck. It's not a car. It's just--yeah. Divisions/Subdivisions P&C Motors has a few in-house divisions, as well as one external division. XSR XSR at P&C is the company's performance division. The XSR series vehicles can reach 400 SPS and higher! Each engine is tuned by hand and gives you a daily thrill. The Line-up Current Line-up 2015.3 P&C Aloha (defunct) 2015 P&C Boltlift (defunct) 2016 P&C Chameleon (defunct) 2016 P&C Iguana (defunct) 2015.5 P&C Flash (defunct) 2015 P&C Camion (defunct) 2016 P&C Sprint (defunct) 2015 P&C Atmos (defunct) 2016 P&C Picante (diesel) 2016 P&C Komodo Future Line-up 2016 P&C Zyro 2016 P&C Picante Sport